


Dean Venture X reader Oneshots

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: These will be smut or cute little fics of you and dean! I don’t see a lot of gender-neutral readers so I wanted to make some! Also this will take place during season 7 Dean, so he’s likely 19-20. Hope you like these stories!
Relationships: Dean Venture/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Dean Venture X reader Oneshots

You and Dean have been dating for about a few months. Today you wanted to try something new with him. 

You both have talked about the idea of trying new things during sex. Dean wouldn’t bring it up often he was very nervous with the topic. But every now and then he will say what he’s been wanting to try out.

The last time you both had sex he had brought up the idea of using a vibrator. 

You wanted to surprise him with it, this type of vibrator was a butt plug and remote controlled. You thought you’d have a little more fun. 

You were hanging out in his dorm, waiting patiently.

Jared had agreed to leave the room for you both. He said he had some business around town to do, whatever that supposed to mean.

Dean got off of classes around this time, he didn’t know about your little plan.

You finally here footsteps coming toward the dorms door.

Dean putting his keys into the lock, and turning the door knob. He doesn’t expect to see you sitting on his bed waiting for him.

“Y/n? I didn’t know we were hanging out today.” 

“Sorry should have told you earlier. But guess what Dean?”

“What?” He says

Setting his books down on his desk, he comes over to sit beside you on his bed.

“Well...I remembered what you said the last time we had sex and you said you wanted to try out a vibrator?”

You see his face change to a bright red, his eyes moving from your eyes to the wall on his right.

“Y-yes” he clears his throat “I remember.” He gives you a weak smile.

“Okay well, I got ya one.” You pull out the box it came in.

“Wanna try it?”

“Well-“

“Don’t worry! I told Jared to not come to the dorms until later.” You interrupt him.

“Hmm...okay. But be gentle, I-I’m not used to...ya know..”

“Yep don’t worry Dean, I’ll treat you like a king.” 

You open the box and pull out the vibrator and the remote. Deans eyes are staring at the device like it could kill him, which is kinda true. He will likely be very tired after this.

“Okay well, you got the lube?” You smirk at him.

“Mhm!” He pushes himself off the bed and goes over to his stash he keeps in a drawer under his bed.

“Nice.” You say.

He gently puts it on the bed.

“So do I keep my pants on during or do you wanna?” 

“Well I was thinking we could keep the clothing on for this one.”

He nods at you, slowly getting on the bed. 

He moves his pants down just a bit. You help him lay down on his back. 

The cold lube is layered onto your two fingers, you slowly insert them into his ass.

“HNn-“ he lets out a small moan, putting a hand over his mouth. He gets very loud during these things.

“Don’t worry I’ll be gentle~“ you say.

You pat his butt a little, to show you’ll go slow.

You keep fingering him, spreading his his hole. Each time you push in, he lets out a moan. You get a look at his face and see his eyes are close shut and his face is flushed pink.

You pull out your fingers, he lets out a whimper at the sudden movement.

“Okay I’m gonna put it in.”

He nods in approval.

Slowly you put the vibrator in him.

He lets out a low moan at the toy entering him.

You shove it in nice and deep into his ass, letting him adjust to the size of it.

“Okay, you can pull you pants up now.” You pat his leg.

“Whew..gosh.” He sits up and leans against the wall.

You look down and see a bulge in his pants, looks like your doing something right.

“Okay this will feel weird, for a second. You ready?”

“Yes..yes I’m ready.” He takes in a deep breath.

You move the vibrator to a lower setting, you take a look at his expression to see his eyes have fully widened.

“Woah fu-HNG” he lets out a low moan.

You just smile, this man will be easy to break.

“Now just go on with what you normally do.” You lay back on his bed, pulling out your phone.

“Huh? With the thing in my? How can I focus-“

“It’s all part of the game! Just go with, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

He lets out a sad sigh, he wanted your attention to be all on him.

He pulls out his homework and lays it on his bed. His legs are a bit weak, so when he’s getting the other materials you can tell he’s having trouble walking straight you decide this would be a good time to elevate the vibration.

You quickly move the vibration to a higher intensity, causing Dean to crouch for a second. 

You can tell he’s trying to hold in his moans, a big smirk on your face.

“What’s wrong Dean are you hurt?” You say.

“SHuSh!” He moves over to his table, and grabs the remaining books and places them on the bed and looks up at you.

An angry pout on his face, but that doesn’t show how he truly feels. The look on him was funny in a way, huge iris and a hot red on his cheeks.

He climbs onto his side of the bed, sitting beside you.

You just chuckle.

He starts on his work, moving the pages of his botany book. His hands were shaking.

He pulls out his notebook and takes down notes.

-a minute passes and you can tell he has gotten used to the vibration-

“How ya doing with that vibrator deep in your ass huh?” You say sarcastically.

“I’m doing just fINE!” 

Right as he said fine you made the vibration higher.

He lets out a couple pants, he crouched over his books. He moves his face away from your direction, so you couldn’t get the satisfaction of seeing him break.

“Yeah I thought you were.” 

You keep an eye on him, seeing his hips twitch. Trying to get some kind of relief, you can see his boner pressing up against the hard fabric of his pants.

You moved the vibrators intensity even higher, he jumps up into an upward position.

“MMM-“ he close his mouth, he shuts his eyes tightly.

“Come on Dean~“

You put your hand onto his legs, sliding your hand closer to his crotch but not close enough.

“Moan loud for me Dean.”

You put your hand under his underwear, feeling his hard cock in between your hand.

“OH-“ he clutches the sheets in his hands.

“Look at me.” 

You pull his face to look you in the eyes, while you stroke him as slow as possible.

His eyes are rolling back into his head, the pleasure slowly taking over him.

“You wanna cum Dean?” 

“Fuck please.” He moans out.

Hearing him cuss always made you feel a warmth in your area.

“Beg for it then.”

He lets out a whine and looks at you with the best puppy eyes he can give you. 

“Please please y/n, please I need to-“

“Yeah?” You say holding his face tighter, your grip on his throbbing cock harder and faster.

“OH HNG-“ 

He lets his eyes roll back. 

“Y/n-y/n!” He pants out your name, he puts all his heads weight into your hand. He thrusts hard into your hand, cum rolls down his cock.

You smile at him.

With your clean hand you let go of his face gently, turning of the vibrator.

You take out your sticky hand, getting off the bed and grabbing a tissue from the box in his desk.

You wipe of your hand and take the box with you, zipping down Deans pants and he helps you with wiping up his cum. 

“Dean I gotta take out the vibrator.”

“Later...let’s just lay down right now.” He says tiredly.

“Okay, just for you Dean.” You wrap you arms around his waist. 

Dean pushes his books off of his bed and they slam onto the floor.

He wraps his arms around you also.

Both of you falling asleep, he gives you a kiss on your forehead. You hold him tighter, he just smiles.


End file.
